The Week Off
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Castle and Beckett take a week off to go to The Hamptons together.
1. Chapter 1

People wanted a sequel to The Day Off so here's the beginning of one (but you don't need to have read that fic to read this one). This will not be the same as The Hamptons episode from season 5 as it's AU from my previous fic which was set in season 4.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

It had been several months since they'd started dating and things were going well between them, so much so that Castle was planning on inviting Beckett to spend the week away with him at his home in The Hamptons. It was funny, how easy the transition between just friends and being in a relationship had actually been but that's probably due to how close they'd been before that. Now, they spend most days together and most nights at either of their apartments.

After only a month of being together, Castle had shifted some of his things around in this room, making room for some of her stuff at his place which prompted Beckett to do the same. They've been spending increasingly more time at his house due to his need to see his family as well but it was nice that they had personal belongings at both their homes. Castle had toyed with the idea of asking her to move in with him but he hasn't yet, wanting to at least to try take things slow.

They'd been very good at that, taking things slow, the slow build up to their relationship which lasted several years before they finally dived into it together with their "I love you's" and sleeping together on their first date, no longer taking it slow any more. Truthfully, Castle's already bought her an engagement ring and is just waiting until he thinks she's ready to give it to her. He knows she's in this completely, just like he is, but he's determined to take things slow, go at a normal pace in their relationship for once.

They're currently curled up on his couch together, watching a movie while his mother and daughter are out for the evening and this is the perfect opportunity to finally ask her to The Hamptons with him.

"I have an idea," Castle said, picking up the remote to pause the movie before he shifted, dislodging Beckett from his side so he could turn and face her as he spoke.

"If this is anything like your last idea, I'm all for it," Beckett smirked, her voice a tease as she ran her fingers down his arm as she saw his eyes darken.

"Later," he promised, trying to not let the heat in her eyes distract him from what he wants to say, something he's been building up the courage to ask since they sat down (and for the last few days).

"Is everything okay?" He suddenly seemed nervous, something she hadn't seen on him in a while around her.

"Yeah," he replied, the smile on his face reassuring her as her wandering fingers reached his hand and she twined her fingers with his.

"What's your idea then?"

"Do you remember when we first started dating and I suggested we take some time off together and go to The Hamptons?" He didn't think she'd turn him down, at least not because she didn't want to go with him, but it didn't mean he wasn't nervous to be asking her.

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling at the memory of their first morning together as he tried to convince her to stay in bed with him and take another day off. She also thought back to how she'd felt at the time he'd asked. It had cemented in her mind that this wasn't just some sort of fling between them that would end soon. It was them making plans in the future, still months away, that she knew they'd keep because this thing between them wasn't something temporary, it was permanent.

"Well, I was thinking, what if we take the next week off and-"

Beckett cut him off, not even letting him start on the list of reasons he's thought of to convince her to take a holiday with him, "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go away to The Hamptons with you," Beckett said, a bright smile lighting her face as she spoke, already looking forward to a week alone with him when she's only just heard his idea. She does spend a fair bit of time alone with him already, especially when they spend the night at her place. But work is always there, in the back of her mind, forcing them to work late nights and making them get out of bed a lot earlier than she'd like some mornings. So the thought of them alone together at his house by the beach, with nothing to do but spend time together has Beckett wanting to be away with him as soon as possible.

"But...I don't even have to try to convince you to take time off work?" Had she really accepted so easily? Not that he's complaining but he expected more convincing her to be required.

"Nope," she said, popping the p, "work can wait for a week."

"Really?" He's not sure why he's questioning her decision but he needs to reassure himself she really has thought this through before saying yes.

"In the past, my job and solving my mother's case may have been the most important thing to me but it's not any more, you are," she answered shyly, letting her hair fall in front of her face to hide the blush that she knew was now staining her cheeks. She hoped that he knew that, that she's done enough in the past few months to show him how much she really does love him and how much he means to her but this is the first time she's voiced this thought.

He disentangles their hands from where they've been resting on her thigh so he can cup her cheek and then he kisses her with everything he has, letting the joy spill from his lips to hers at the words she's just said.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips, saying the words that were still fairly new to them but he said them as often as he could, wanting her to know without a doubt how he felt about her.

Castle pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, voice low as he spoke, "I had a whole list of reasons I was going to use to convince you of why we should go away together and if that didn't work, I had a few other methods of persuasion up my sleeve." His last words were punctuated by his hands moving down her body, his turn to tease her with his touch.

"And what other methods of persuasion would that be?" Beckett asked glancing up at him, fake innocence in her voice as she threw her leg over his and settled into his lap.

"Something similar to the idea I had the other night," he replied before he reached up, pulling her down so he could kiss her again.

Good thing they're home alone tonight, because he doesn't think they're going to make it to the bedroom any time soon.

* * *

I can't promise quick updates but I will update whenever I find the time. Thoughts? Want more?


	2. Chapter 2

No spoilers at all for the current season. Thank you all for the kind words so far. Here is more story, as requested.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"Did we hear right? Are you really taking a week off?" Esposito asked, appearing at the side of Beckett's desk while she worked through the mountain of paper work she wanted to get through before they left for holiday.

"How do you know that already?" She'd been out of the Captain's office all of five minutes, only just having got permission to have the next week off, how could Esposito have heard already?

Esposito shrugged in response but leaned in, looking around to make sure no one would overhear, "how did Castle manage to talk you into taking a whole week off?"

"He made a very compelling case," Beckett smirked, causing Esposito's face to distort in disgust.

"Gross, I so don't want to hear about that," he replied, shaking his head as he backed away and walked off, wanting to hear nothing more Beckett had to say which had been exactly her plan. She didn't feel like defending her reasons for taking time off, just wanted to be happy at the thought she got to go away with Castle soon.

Castle arrived a few minutes later and by the look Beckett was giving him, he knew that Espo had already been teasing her about taking time off. Beckett had texted him immediately after she'd spoken to Gates, saying she'd been given the time off and so he'd texted Ryan and Esposito, gloating about how they'd have to work while they were off in the sun relaxing together. Castle at least thought they'd wait until he was there too before they'd tease her about it.

"Sorry," he said, looking sheepish and completely adorable as he took his seat at the desk, handing over her coffee he'd bought her on the way.

Beckett could hear snickering from Ryan and Esposito over at their desks as they thought Castle was about to get in trouble but she just glared at him for a moment longer before her face broke into a smile, too happy right now at the thought of their holiday together to stay mad at him. "Don't worry, I grossed Espo out by mentioning our private life and he immediately stopped the teasing."

Castle turned around and grinned at the boys who both now looked disappointed that Castle hadn't gotten into trouble.

"Did Gates say anything about me when you asked for time off?" Castle asked, turning back to face Beckett, voice quiet as he spoke as not to be overheard. It was still a secret that they were dating, one they'd only shared with their family and close friends so Castle wondered if he'd need to explain his absence while Beckett was away as well. He could easily do it, claim something book-related but he was sure some of their colleagues, Gates included, would be suspicious if he was missing the same week that Beckett asked for time off.

"Yeah, she told me to tell you not to come in while I'm away, she doesn't want you distracting any of the other detectives," Beckett said, trying not to laugh at how outraged he looked by what Gates had said about him. It's a good thing anyway, means they don't need an excuse to explain his absence while she's away from the precinct. She didn't tell Gates what she was doing or where she was going, had just requested a week off but she's sure Gates would've easily figured out their relationship if Castle was missing while she was away, if Gates didn't know already that is.

"Me, a distraction? I help. And I should tell Gates that," Castle replied, acting hurt by her words, making a move to stand to head to Gates office but it was all for show, knew that Beckett would find his act funny. He also knew that while occasionally he may be a distraction to the detectives, especially the one who had just put her hand on his knee to stop him from going to see Gates, he also helped them solved cases, him and Beckett making good crime solving partners.

"Sit down there, buddy," Beckett replied, patting his knee once before she removed her hand, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"When did she say you can take some time off?" It was Saturday today and it didn't really matter when they left since they didn't really normally have weekends off anyway but he wanted to go as soon as possible, wanted to get away from the city to spend some proper alone time with his girlfriend. He just hoped that Gates would let them go sometime in the near future.

"She said I can finish my shift tomorrow afternoon and then have the next week off, starting back next Monday morning." Beckett hadn't expected Gates to give her time off so easily, and not so soon, but Gates said the boys could handle things for a week, which Beckett knew was true, so she was happy to take the time off as soon as she was given it.

"We can leave tomorrow?" Castle asked excitedly and Beckett quickly glanced around, making sure his voice hadn't carried to any of the nearby detectives.

"Yes," she smiled, "but keep your voice down." It wouldn't be such a big deal if people were to find out about them now but neither of them were sure how Gates would react and what her views on their partnership would be so it was better for now to keep their relationship a secret.

"I need to go home and prepare," Castle replied, already out of his chair and ready to leave. He hadn't been there long but there were things he needed to do now, before they left. He wanted to make this week amazing for Beckett which required some planning on his part and now with so little time, he needs to get started right away. He needed to get the house ready, pack, and plan what they could do while they were away. He already had some ideas. Romantic walks on the beach, swimming, candlelit dinners and they were all good ideas and he knew Beckett would enjoy however they spend their time but he wants them to have a fantastic week off together.

"Prepare?"

"Yes, you'll see later," Castle replied, flashing her a quick smile before he turned and left, not giving Beckett another chance to say anything. She had to fight off the disappointment as she watched him leave. It's not like they had a case and all he'd probably do is sit there and end up annoying (entertaining) her while she tried to work but she enjoyed having him around the precinct, it was boring here without him. But she couldn't complain, whatever he was off doing, it was for them, and she was going to spend the entire next week alone with him, something she definitely wasn't going to complain about.

Not long after the elevator doors had closed, Beckett's phone vibrated, saying she had a text from Castle.

 _ **Just a few things I need to get planned and sorted. We're going to have so much fun this week. Love you x**_

Beckett smiled down at her phone, typing out a quick reply before she got back to work. She had no idea what Castle was planning, but knowing him, it would be amazing and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to everyone reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

"This place really is amazing," Beckett said, looking out at the water as the sky was growing dark.

It had been a long two days trying to get everything ready for their week off as well as working on the case they picked up this morning but they were finally here, sitting on the deck at the back of Castle's house, eating dinner as they looked out at the beautiful view of the beach as the sun set.

Beckett had been worried that when they caught the case, Gates would want her postpone her time off to finish it but she was lucky, Gates still maintaining that the boys could handle things while she was away. Beckett didn't like leaving a case half way through but Ryan and Esposito promised to fill her in on the details later and the excitement of their Hamptons holiday won out over her desire to stay and finish the case so when her shift ended, she packed up and left, meeting Castle outside the precinct where he had the car packed and ready for them to leave.

Once they'd arrived Castle had given her the tour of the house that he hoped one day she'd come to think of as her second home just like he did. He'd been nervous about bringing her here, worried she wouldn't like it or would think it was too much but it seemed that Beckett loved his place just as much as he did.

Castle smiled, "and we have a whole week to do nothing but relax out here."

"We do," Beckett smiled, reaching out to where Castle was sitting next to her to thread her fingers through his as they watched night fall and the first few stars appear in the sky.

"So," Beckett said a little while later, breaking the comfortable silence they'd been sitting in, "I know you were planning things for this week, did you have a plan for tonight?"

"I did," Castle said, looking over at her with a lazy grin on his face.

"Care to elaborate on that?" She'd been curious about what he'd been up to over the past day, wondering what he had planned. The only thing he'd told her is that he called his house keeper out here who had stocked the fridge for them and made sure everything was clean. Other than that, he was being very tight lipped about what he had planned for the week for them.

"Well, first, I was going to give you a tour of the house," Castle said, gesturing to their surroundings with his free hand.

"Which you did."

"And after that, I figured we'd be hungry so I thought we'd make dinner together." With the food they'd found in the fridge, Castle had cooked some steaks on the barbecue while Beckett had thrown together a salad and they'd had a delicious meal on the table out the back of his house as the sun was going down.

"Which we also did."

"And then..." Castle trailed off, releasing his hand from Beckett's grip to reach over and run his fingers up the length of her thigh.

"And then?" Beckett repeated, slightly breathless now due to Castle's wandering hands and the tone his voice had taken.

"And then I thought we could try out my bed," Castle replied, voice low and suggestive as he stood, taking Beckett's hand to pull her up too.

"Only the bed?" Beckett asked as she stepped closer to him, pressing the length of her body to his as she wound her arms around his neck.

Castle smirked, "I thought we'd start with the bed, save some fun for the rest of the week too."

Beckett may have been the one that brought it up, trying to tease Castle, but he'd turned her words around on her as she imagined all the places she'd seen in their tour that they could possibly have sex over the next week.

Castle groaned as Beckett pressed herself even closer to him as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Bed?" Castle asked breathlessly as Beckett released his lips in favour of running her own along his jaw then down his neck. Beckett murmured her agreement against his neck so he reluctantly pulled back, taking her hand in his to lead her through the house and into his bedroom where they were going to be doing anything but sleeping for a while.

The truth is, Castle hadn't actually imagined that their night was going to end like this. Not that he's complaining of course but he figured that they would've both been tired from the long day and would've just ended up cuddling in bed before going to sleep and he wouldn't have minded if that's how their night had ended either. Although, knowing them, he should've assumed it would've gone this way.

Cuddling with Kate Beckett though is one of his favourite things to do and Castle was pleasantly surprised when Beckett had told him that cuddling with him was one of her favourite things too. She'd admitted it to him after a case had interrupted their date night just as he was leading her to his bedroom. He'd promised her that they'd pick up where they'd left off when they got home but by the time that happened, it was late and they were both exhausted and they wanted nothing more than crawl into bed and go to sleep. That's when she'd told him, as she was lying in his arms, his chest solid against her back and his arms wound tightly around her, that as much as she loved nights when they were in bed, doing activities other than sleeping, she also loved the comfort and safely she felt when falling asleep in his arms.

As Beckett kissed him now though, he knew that their night may end with them cuddling in bed together, they were going to use their bed in other ways first.

* * *

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but anyway, thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Castle woke the next morning to a sound at the foot of his bed, drawing his eyes open slowly to see what caused it.

"Beckett?" he mumbled as Becket walked around the end of the bed, placing something on the bedside table before she crawled back into bed beside him.

"Morning," she smiled, leaning over to press her lips to his to say hello.

Castle sat up straighter after she'd pulled back, glancing passed her to see what she'd brought into the room with her. His mouth fell open when he saw what it was, "you made me breakfast in bed?"

She nodded and grinned but her expression changed to one of confusion when his face fell.

"Castle?" Had she done the wrong thing?

"I was meant to make you breakfast in bed," he replied, burying his face in his hands, disappointed in himself, "I wanted to make everything perfect for you on our first morning here together and I couldn't even wake up before you to make you breakfast."

"Just being with you here is perfect," she admitted, her voice soft, causing Castle to drop his hands to look at her face.

He smiled, leaning over to give her a quick kiss before he pulled back and groaned, "and now I've ruined the morning by-"

Beckett cut him off, "no you haven't, I think it's cute that you want to make everything perfect for this week, and I love you for it."

Castle smiled at her words, "I still wish I could've surprised you this morning."

"So, you didn't want me to make you breakfast in bed then?" Beckett asked, trying not to laugh at how he was still acting. It was adorable.

A small grin made its way onto his face, "no, I love that you did." He was always so amazed and so privileged that he got to see this side of her now, that she let him see it and that fact that she'd gotten out of bed early to do something like this for him only made him love her more.

"We're here for another six days, you can make me breakfast on any of those mornings, I won't complain," she replied, a smile back on her own face now.

"Good, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining, I just wanted to show you how much I really do love you," Castle said, eyes cast down now. What was he doing? She'd done something nice for him and here he was, bringing down to mood.

Beckett shuffled closer to him, finger under his chin to lift his head, making sure he was looking in her eyes as she spoke ,"you don't need to prove it to me, I already know how much you love me. And I wanted to do something nice for you. You seem to have this whole week planned and I wanted to do something special for you in return."

"Thank you," he replied, his voice slightly rough with emotion.

"You're welcome," Beckett replied, placing a quick kiss on his lips before she pulled back, turning to get the breakfast tray she'd brought in holding two plates of pancakes and two coffees, all of which she hoped hadn't gotten cold during their talk.

 **XXX**

"Do we have plans for today?" Beckett asked after they'd finished their breakfast, tray back on the bedside table, and she was now pressed up against Castle's side, arms wrapped around each other as they cuddled in bed together.

"I thought we could just relax today. We could go for a walk along the beach, come back here for lunch and spend the afternoon just relaxing around the house, maybe spend some time in the pool, how does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," Beckett grinned, pressing a lazy kiss against his shoulder.

"These plans I've made, they're not set in stone, and I haven't planned out the whole week so if there's anything you want to do, feel free to do it," Castle said, the look on his face changing to a leer as he continued, "and I know the top of your to do list is me but we'll have plenty of time for that this week."

Beckett couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from her chest as she buried her face in Castle's shoulder before she looked up at him to speak, "really, Castle?"

He just grinned down at her in response.

"Come on," Beckett said, moving from the warmth of his arms and out of the bed, reaching back to grab his hand as she went, "we can shower together before we go for that walk down the beach."

 **XXX**

"We're definitely coming back here again," Beckett said as they walked hand in hand down the beach together. It was such a beautiful day, the sand warm beneath their toes as they walked barefoot down the beach, the sun glistening off the water in the distance.

"We can come out here anytime you want," Castle grinned as he looked over at her, their hands swinging between them. Castle loved it when Beckett said things like that, that showed that she thought of them having a future together. He knows that this relationship is a permanent thing for both of them, they'd talked about it before, but it always made Castle grin whenever she mentioned their future together.

They walked down the beach for a bit, Castle telling her stories about other times he'd been out here with Alexis and his mother as well as stories about some of the other people who he's met over the years of staying out here.

Castle glanced down at his watch and was surprised to see it was already close to one, "you getting hungry yet?"

"Yeah, we should head back to the house so we can eat, I'm dying to try out the pool you promised earlier." He'd shown her the pool last night and ever since then, she's been wanting to try it out before lounging on the poolside in the sun while reading one of the books she saw in Castle's library.

"I know you only want to see me in my swim shorts," Castle said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Becket shrugged, not denying it, always willing to appreciate Castle's naked chest, "and you're not excited to see me in a swimsuit at all?"

"I didn't say that," Castle grinned as he led her back to house, now imagining what she'd look like in her swimsuit. He hadn't seen what she'd packed, she wouldn't let him, but that only made Castle more excited about this afternoon, wondering what she may wear.

As they neared his place, Beckett had an idea, so as they were walking, she leaned over so she could whisper in his ear, "last one back to the house has to swim naked."

Castle had barely even registered her words before she was letting go of his hand and had taken off running towards the house.

"Not fair," he called out before breaking into a sprint after her, Beckett laughing as she heard his words from behind her as he tried to catch up.

* * *

Thanks for reading. What do you think so far?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Beckett was laughing when Castle caught up to her when she was already at the house, having won their little race. He couldn't believe that the woman that had just challenged him to a race on the beach, loser swims naked, was the same no nonsense detective he'd met as his book signing just a few years ago. So much had changed between then and now, and not just their relationship but he knew that they'd both changed too just for knowing the other. They made each other the best version of themselves and Castle couldn't be happier with the man he's become because of her and the woman she lets him see now.

Castle wasted no time in reaching down as she laughed at him, arms around her thighs as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Beckett had been taken by surprise and was upside down before she even realised what was happening.

"Castle, put me down!" she said, the laughter still clear in her voice even though she tried to sound commanding. She tried kicking her legs and using her arms to get out of his hold as he began to walk but it was no use, he was really quite strong.

It only took Beckett a minute to realise where they were going as Castle rounded the side of the house and the pool came into view as Beckett still hung upside down over his shoulder.

"Castle, no!" she yelled, trying even harder now to get out of his grip, knowing exactly what was going to happen when he reached the poolside.

"You wanted to go swimming," Castle laughed as he still held her in his arms, now at the pool's edge. Managing to still hold on to her, Castle maneuvered the watch from his wrist, dropping it onto one of the pool side chairs, not wanting it to get wet with what he was about to do.

"I wanted to go swimming with you, not get thrown in by myself," she replied, her last effort at trying to get him to put her down and not throw her in.

"As you wish," Castle said before he jumped from the edge, surprising Beckett as he threw himself forwards into the pool too.

Beckett spluttered as her head came out of the water, Castle coming up a few feet from her and he laughed as he caught sight of her, wet hair stuck to her face and she was wearing a very unhappy expression. It didn't take long for her expression to change though, a smile breaking out across her face before she was laughing along with Castle.

"You're going to pay for that," Beckett said as she brushed the hair from her eyes, actually enjoying the cool water after their short run across the sand.

Her eyes turned predatory, the smile vanishing from her face as she kicked forward, propelling her in the direction of Castle who now looked scared at what might happen now.

Before Castle had time to react, it was his turn to splutter as Beckett hands shot out, hitting the surface of the water, showering him in water, distracting him until she was close enough to put her hands on his shoulders and push him under. As Castle's head broke the surface of the water again, he came face to face with Beckett who was giggling as she watched Castle go through what she'd just been through.

Castle wasted no time in reaching out to grab Beckett and pull her flush with him. Beckett closed her eyes and tensed, waiting to be dunked herself but when she opened her eyes, she saw Castle's face just a few inches from hers, face so happy and open that it sent Beckett's heart beating even faster than it had been from their previous exercise.

The look that he was giving her was one she'd seen more and more frequently since they'd started dating but it still took her by surprise. This man that was currently holding her to her chest as they floated in his pool loved her so much and she could see it written all over his face. He'd let her into his life and then into his heart and she'd let him into hers in return.

Beckett knew how serious things were getting between them and that both excited and scared her. But she loved him and anything that happened to them in the future, they'd face it together and that included the inevitable steps they'd take as a couple. She'd been spending more and more time at his loft and knew the question to move in was coming soon. In any other relationship in the past, that would've scared her, but not with him, she knew that they loved each other and were fully committed to each other, whether she had a ring yet or not.

Beckett smiled back at him, face as open as his as she leant forward to press her lips to his.

"I thought that you were meant to be naked when we swam since you lost?"

Castle couldn't help the laughter that bubbled past his lips, "I don't think I actually agreed to those terms but I'll swim naked if you will."

The way he was pressed up against her now, bodies sliding against each other in the water, it was hard to not just agree with him on the spot and lose their clothes but the back of his house wasn't exactly private and there was a much bigger risk of them being seen in the pool together while it was still light.

"Maybe once it's dark out," Beckett winked, Castle's mouth falling open as she did.

"You better not be teasing me," Castle replied, voice rough and eyes slightly darker as images of just what could happen after dark flashed through his mind.

"You'll have to wait and see," Beckett teased as she pulled herself from Castle's grasp and swam over to the edge of the pool, Castle right behind her.

"I'm adding swim naked together to my plan for this week and once it's on the plan, it can't be changed," Castle said as they walked back to the house to dry off and have lunch before they'd head back outside to lounge by the pool for the afternoon.

"I never said no, Castle," Beckett said, taking Castle's hand in her own as they walked inside, leaving a wet trail behind them.

Castle laughed at her response, using the hand that she was holding to reel her towards him until their bodies crushed together and they both shivered at the cold press of skin and wet clothes.

Castle pressed a searing kiss to her lips, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.

"I thought we were going to dry off?"

"We are, I just really wanted to kiss you," Castle paused, trying to decide if he should say what he was currently thinking, something that had been running through his head for a while, "and I wanted to thank you for being here with me. And I don't mean The Hamptons, I mean in this relationship with me. I know we've had some tough times and we'll no doubt have more in the future but with you by my side, I know we can face anything together. Thank you for giving me a chance because I know I'd never have been this happy without you in my life."

Something about the sun, being alone with Beckett and the way she was so open with him now, so willing to just be with him and have fun together, had caused him to say all of this but he didn't regret it, not as he saw the smile spread across her face and the way she was looking at him again, the same loving look from earlier.

"I love you," Beckett replied, her chest swelling with joy as she once again pressed her lips to his, his words filling her with so much hope for them for the future, "now come on, I want to eat so we can go back outside and warm up in that glorious sun out there."

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
